Angel of Mine
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Ángel mío, ¿Puedo agradecerte? Tú me has salvado una y otra vez. Ángel debo confesarte, eres tú quien me da fuerza. Y no sé dónde me encontraría de no ser por tí..."
1. Prologue: Before Loss

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega ni sus personajes me pertenencen, de parte del clásico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación.**_

 _ **De igual forma Angel of Mine (título por un capi con futuro songfic) le pertenece a Amanda Somerville.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Comentarios luego, cuando tenga más tiempo para publicar una mejor respuesta.**_

 _ **Gemini in tauro**_

* * *

 _ **Angel of mine**_

 _ **-. Prologue ~ Before Loss .-**_

Su cabellera de color naranja y su sonrisa fue lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir. Un peso sobre sus labios fue el causante de que estos se abrieran y sus pestañas se recorrieran para dar algo de cabida al éxtasis del momento. La lengua invasora recorría sin ningún pudor su cavidad vocal buscando la de ella. La pasión y el cariño era algo tangible en aquella danza que realizaban los músculos de sus bocas. Su copa cayó al suelo, pues sólo su mente podía concentrarse en aquel maravilloso néctar que provenía de los labios de él.

El vino se derramó sobre la alfombra del coche. El sonido sordo del cristal al tocar el piso no hizo ningún avance por evitar que aquel ósculo continuara.

Sus pendientes reflejaban el cabello color naranja de él y su vestido hacia resaltar su morena piel de una forma favorecedora. Su cabello antes había tenido un hermoso y delicado peinado, pero ahora después del festejo no parecía ser el mismo que antes ella había adornado en la reunión. Sólo era la sombra de aquel fabuloso adorno.

Se separó de él, pues este era el encargado de conducir aquel vehículo en el que ambos ahora se encontraban. Sus ojos permanecían relajadoramente cerrados disfrutando del dulce sabor que sus labios habían dejado en los de ella. Sonreía contenta, ese definitivamente era el mejor día de toda su vida.

Eran aproximadamente las once cincuenta y tres de la noche. La reunión a la que habían asistido fue para celebrar con previsión su decimo noveno cumpleaños; el cual dentro de un par de minutos daría comienzo. Pero se le había celebrado con un día de anticipación dado que al siguiente partiría para asistir al extranjero a estudiar diseño gráfico.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en que sólo faltaban un par de minutos, sólo…

—Pide un deseo —le dijo su acompañante —. No todos los días cumples diecinueve años y vas a otro país en el mismo día.

Le observó con una sonrisa boba. Este, a pesar de tener la vista en el camino no tenía demasiadas diferencias en su expresión facial al tiempo.

—Deseo… —Comenzó. Siendo interrumpida de abrupto por el conductor.

—No. —Dijo de forma clara. Ella lo observó extrañada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Si lo vas a pedir, no tengo por qué saberlo —aseguró —Dilo en tu mente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió. Cerró sus ojos y puso toda su concentración en visualizar en su mente las palabras: _Y_ _o deseo, estar por siempre contigo._

Sonrió después de haberlas pronunciado en su mente, la proyección de estas seguía fresca en su memoria.

—Lis… —no pudo continuar la frase. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para precavirse al menos.

Algo en su mente le dijo que aquel era el sonido de un choque. Algo impactando contra ellos, pues el movimiento repentino de su cuello le dijo que hubo algo más en todo aquello.

Todo fue demasiado impactante. Demasiado rápido como para haber podido reaccionar. Para poder recordarlo tan siquiera.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fail

_**Capítulo 1 del Ficu. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Gemini in tauro.**_

* * *

 _ **Angel of Mine.**_

 _ **-. Chapter 1 ~ The Fail .-**_

Todo lo que percibo se ve de color negro. Es oscuro, tenebroso, me da escalofríos el pensar en que aparte de eso no puedo abrir los ojos (aunque es probable que los tenga abiertos) para saber en dónde me encuentro.

Aprieto mis puños con disgusto, me enoja el estar impotente. Siento a mis uñas enterrarse en mi carne, las agudas punzadas que traspasan toda mi piel desde mis palmas llegan hasta mi cerebro con fastidio. Lo horrible de tener algo tan sensible y traspasable como cobertor para mi cuerpo, que también me gusta llamar carne.

Tengo la sensación de estar flotando, de que no debería haber necesidad de preocuparme por las cosas. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que llegué aquí, ni lo que hago en este lugar o quien era antes de esto. Por el momento solo sé que tengo unas uñas demasiado largas y cuidadas, al menos al punto de hacer que me retuerza de dolor por mis palmas.

Ni mi nombre está entre mis memorias. Nada que recuerde más que esta oscuridad que parece invadir el ambiente y no parece querer irse a pesar de que lo ruego con todas mis fuerzas.

Un líquido espeso y tibio recorre mis muñecas saliendo del lugar en donde fueron mis heridas. Mi subconsciente lo califica como sangre; un algo vital para que sobreviva. Y que del mismo modo tengo que abstenerme de sacarlo de mi ser, o de lo contrario no lo lograré… ¿pero qué es lo que no lograré?

Un suspiro lejano. Apenas audible pero perceptible para mis, probablemente entrenados oídos es algo que perturba mis pensamientos. Tal vez y suena asustado por algo que está viendo, algo que no alcanza a comprender del todo y que sucede.

—No… —escuchó que alcanza a susurrar. Horrorizado, perturbado, asustado. Un chico, es una voz de un chico la que dijo aquella pequeña palabra que entiendo. Él habla el mismo idioma que yo.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, siento una superficie suave y limpia bajo mi cabello. Ahora comprendo que mis párpados se encuentran cerrados, pues luces demasiado oscuras traspasan la piel que cubre mis ojos. Los intento abrir pero, son demasiado pesados. Nunca los había sentido así de mal.

Abro de forma ligera mis labios, dejando salir un poco de dióxido de carbono de ellos, contrario al gemido de dolor que esperaba sacar. Una máscara de oxígeno cubre mi rostro.

Contraigo mis párpados queriendo abrirlos. Poco a poco comienzo a sentir las cosas a mi alrededor; lo suave que es la almohada, lo fresco que se encuentra mi cabello y cuerpo, el olor a antiséptico que reina la habitación, una mano que intenta abrir mi izquierda…

¿Una mano que intenta abrir mi palma izquierda? Sí. De no ser porque sus dedos son firmes y delicados al mismo tiempo hubiera dicho instantáneamente que podría ser una chica. Pero sus nudillos son tan ásperos, son demasiado cuidadosos con mi mano que revuelven mi mente que ya tiene más preguntas que respuestas que seguramente no perdurarían.

De forma inconsciente, muevo un poco, sólo un par de dedos al sentir como pasaba sus dígitos recorriendo mi palma. Seguramente se sorprendería por las heridas que haya causado a mis débiles manos con semejantes uñas.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Siento como se tensa, pues todos sus músculos, contando los que sostenían mi mano se quedan quietos exceptuando probablemente la cabeza que haya girado para observar mi perfilado y dormido rostro. O al menos a simple vista, pues yo me encontraba despierta.

Se recarga en una de las orillas de la cama, siento como acerca su rostro para observar el mío. Su aliento se encuentra haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, aún a pesar de que su respiración es casi nula.

— ¿Nee-san? —siento que me pregunta. ¿Hermana mayor? ¿Tenía algún hermano de pura casualidad? No estoy segura, pero ahora lo sé. Ahora al menos sé a quién le pertenece la voz que escuché hace algunos momentos — ¿Sonia?

¿Sonia? ¿Qué acaso ese es mi nombre? Me suena en la mente, casi como algo que hubiera visto en otra vida. Como si creyera en las reencarnaciones y mi anterior encarnación se llamara justo como lo nombró mi nuevo hermano menor.

Por fin puedo dejar que un gemido salga como respuesta. Simultáneamente a que mis ojos se abren de forma tímida, casi al grado de querer desaparecer detrás de mis párpados. Cuando los tengo completamente abiertos observó como un chico de cabellos color gris se encuentra cerca de mi rostro. Sonriendo alegre y feliz de que lo haya logrado.

—Nee-san, despertaste —susurró. Observé como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y el cómo no había podido evitar que lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. —Me alegro.

Lo observó confundida, frunzo los labios y observo a mí alrededor buscando algo que me pueda recordar que hago aquí, o qué es lo que me ha pasado. En mi recorrido observó a un chico con cabellos color naranja. Se le ve un poco lastimado, con un par de gasas cubriendo su dorso derecho y unas puntadas en su mejilla derecha.

Se encontraba en el medio de la pared y la parte inferior de mi cama. Como si hubiera querido caminar pero algo que ha visto le hizo detenerse de repente, para después hacer que se horrorizara. Volteo hacía el que se encuentra más cerca de mí.

— ¿Nee-san? —repito confundida. Lo observo esperando encontrar en su mirada algún indicio de su probable respuesta. — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es él? —Escucho un ruido sordo venir de parte del otro chico que había en la habitación. Me apresuro a observarlo y no puedo evitar impresionarme. Lo busco preocupada pero no se encuentra, por lo que no dudo que esté en el suelo.

— ¡Soma! —Escucho exclamar al chico de cabellos grises. Siento el peso que había en la izquierda de mi cama irse y veo cómo va corriendo a la ayuda del otro chico en la habitación. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi movilidad no es demasiada, por lo que no puedo cerciorarme de saber que ocurre. Con todo el cuidado del que soy capaz, me retiro la máscara de oxígeno que se cernía en mi cabeza y observó uno de mis brazos. Este, el derecho, se encuentra con varias agujas insertadas, de las cuales sale un líquido transparente y otro de color extraño. Me duele moverlo siquiera un poco, por lo que dejo de intentar salir de mi cama y me vuelvo a recostar.

—Sonia —escucho como dice el primer chico que ví, de forma lenta se levanta del suelo y ayuda al otro —, ¿no me recuerdas, verdad?

Niego tímidamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —respondió. —Lo mejor sería llamar a un doctor Soma, ¿No crees?

Soma, asiente cabizbajo. Se acerca al oído del otro y dice algo. Acto seguido, sale de la habitación. El chico que queda en la habitación me sonríe.

—De momento debo preguntarte, ¿Cómo te sientes Sonia? — ¿Cómo me siento? Pues no estoy muy segura pero no sé si sea algo bueno.

— ¿Mi nombre es Sonia? —Pregunto en vez de responder la contraria. Él asiente con la cabeza de forma energética. —Me siento mejor de lo que creo que debería.

—Bien. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Niego con la cabeza — ¿Sabes cómo es que viniste aquí? ¿O qué haces aquí?

De nuevo, niego con la cabeza. Me siento muy mal por no poder recordar a nada ni a nadie en este momento. Me siento impotente, y tengo un agrio ácido que recorre mis intestinos que sube y sube porque no tiene ningún sólido para equilibrarlo. Siendo a mi mano punzar, a mis pies encontrarse fríos y no creo que las sábanas sirvieran demasiado para taparlos. Pero no, no me dolía la cabeza. Ni sé qué demonios hago en este lugar.

—De momento no te lo puedo decir —me avisó con su rostro ensombrecido —suponiendo que tengas un bloqueo temporal de tu memoria no puedes saturarte de cosas de tu pasado, al menos hasta haber recuperado ciertas memorias.

—Al menos quiero saber quién eres tú y quién era el chico que se encontraba en la habitación… ¿Soma? —Pregunté insegura si había dicho su verdadero nombre. Mi cabeza se encontraba perfectamente bien, —además, creo que me encuentro lo suficientemente bien como para asimilar cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir.

Observé como se mordió el labio nervioso. Evadió mi mirada y tamborileó sus dedos contra sus jeans.

—Mi nombre es Eden y soy tu hermano menor —respondió evitando nombrar a grandes rasgos lo que significaba la palabra "hermano menor" logrando así que no tomara verdadero peso sobre aquellas palabras y no me sucediera nada —Y él es, bueno Soma. Y él… es mi mejor amigo y me acompañó hoy justamente que fue cuando despertaste.

Alguna parte de mi inconsciente se sintió decepcionada de la respuesta de Eden. Algo había escondido en su voz. En la forma en la que se había parado durante un par de segundos y la duda de sus palabras al pronunciar el título que recibía su "mejor amigo". Solté un suspiro de fastidio, ¿qué acaso me creía retrasada? ¿Qué no notaba que había algo más que "el-mejor-amigo-de-mi-hermano" bajo aquel chico de cabellos naranja? ¿Eso es lo que él creía?

— ¿Comprendes hasta ahora? —la pregunta de Eden me sacó de mis pensamientos y asentí distraída mientras me preparaba para escuchar alguna otra petición o información que me pudiera bridar. —Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, de ahí en más la doctora lo decidirá.

Resoplé. Sentí como mi cálido aliento hizo que mi flequillo se levantara por unos segundos y como caía en gracia de la gravedad. Sin pensamientos en la cabeza observé con un poco de atención a lo que tenía puesto: un batón de color blanco y probablemente no tenía nada bajo este. Pero no podía saberlo pues una sábana cubría de mis caderas hacia abajo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —Pregunté. Segura de que si tuviera mi memoria hubiera sido lo primero que preguntara y no quién demonios era él ni el otro chico. Eden se vio indeciso si contestarme o no aquella duda; noté que estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando una mujer vestida con una bata del mismo inmaculado blanco que mis ropajes entró en la habitación. Por supuesto, bajo aquel traje tenía ropa de civil.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Dijo.

Me observé a mí misma. Vi como mis brazos parecían estar desnutridos y cómo al intentar doblar las piernas pude comprobar que, en efecto. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlos.

—Débil. —respondí segura. La mujer lo anotó en una tabla que tenía en el brazo izquierdo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Es normal —me aseguró — ¿Algún otro malestar general?

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía dolor por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo quería salir lo más que pudiera de aquel sitio. Escuché un sonido venir de los jeans de Eden y este se sorprendió, sacó un celular de ellos y lo señaló observándome. Le di mi aprobación con la mirada y este salió hacia el pasillo para contestar su móvil.

—Bien —dijo la doctora, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verla y continuó a hablar — ¿sabe por qué está aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo recuerdo —respondí. Para ser un poco sádica, agregué —. No recuerdo nada de mi vida.

La mujer me observó como si la hubiese ofendido, como si la hubiera llamado de mil maneras para después negarlo con la cabeza. Observó un par de segundos su tabla antes de avisarme:

—Avisaré al neurólogo.

Solté un resoplido. Estoy segura de que ahora me tendrían monitoreada las veinticuatro horas. No sé qué demonios he hecho pero sé que me he metido en problemas. Igual, ella había venido para eso, ¿No? ¿Ella no había sido llamada por Soma o como se llamara? Y si lo había sido ¿Por qué pareció no haberlo sabido y se vio sorprendida?

Son cosas que jamás me contestaré. Cosas que no comprenderé hasta volver.


	3. Chaper 2: Someone to remember

_**Capítulo 2. Espero que os guste. Agradecimientos a Sonia Hernandez, por su review a la historia.**_

 ** _Sin más, dejo el capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Angel of Mine_**

 ** _-. Chapter Two ~ Someone to remember .-_**

Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosamente. Sus codos se encontraban recargados en sus piernas y su mirada se mantenía perdida en sus pulgares. Su expresión se mostraba neutra pero, sobre todo pensaba con confusión.

Sus cabellos naranjas evitaban que la gente observara la preocupación reflejada en su mirar, la inquietud que acertaba a sus sentimientos, la forma en la que recordaba cada evento.

Después de la reacción de Sonia pensó que lo mejor sería salir corriendo de la habitación, había susurrado una disculpa hacía su hermano menor, pero no podía soportar aquello. No soportaba verla y no poder verla. No soportaba ver a alguien que simplemente no podría llegar a ser la chica que él conocía. No soportaba ver al espectro que ahora ocupaba su lugar.

Ahora todo era muy difícil de asimilar, debido a la herida que se formaba en su pecho en el pensar en su falta de memoria, en que seguramente su nombre ya no figuraba entre sus pensamientos. Menos en sus memorias o sentimientos.

Observó como una doctora entraba en su habitación, con una tabla en mano y abría la puerta. Aprovechó aquel momento. Del bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Eden, observó de reojo como este volteaba a su propio teléfono y se excusaba con Sonia.

Cuando salió de la habitación este metió de nuevo su teléfono en sus jeans y le observó con notoria contrariedad.

— ¿Qué ocurre Soma? —Preguntó cuándo se encontró cerca de él. El otro no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que ocurría. Aún a pesar de saber para qué le había llamado y para qué quería reunirse con él.

—No puedo seguir aquí —confesó. Tomó su chaqueta de la silla que había a su lado y continuó hablando —. Me voy a mi casa, cualquier otra cosa que le ocurra a Sonia me lo dices, ¿Ok? Duele verla así. En verdad que no puedo soportarlo y menos ahora que acaba de despertar después de…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió su amigo. Sonrió tristemente y puso su mano en el hombro del otro —Bueno, en ese caso te mantendré informado.

Soma soltó un largo y hondo suspiro.

—Gracias —se despidió.

Se alejó con una mano en alto y viro su vista en el camino. Eden lo observó alejarse, soltando un suspiro se giró con la intensión de entrar nuevamente en la habitación de su hermana, quien había sido abandonada por la doctora segundos antes de su nuevo arribo a la estancia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me mantendrán encerrada aquí? —Preguntó de forma autoritaria. Eden no supo responderle, puesto que sabía que cualquier oración que saliese de sus labios no completaría las quejas de su mayor.

Esperó lo que a la de cabellos rosas le pareció una eternidad antes de completar sus cuestiones.

—Dependiendo del veredicto de los doctores —confesó. Tomó una pausa para ver si la otra había comprendido lo que decía.

— ¿Y eso cuanto tomaría? —Quiso saber la mayor. Eden tuvo el impulso de morderse el labio, puesto que aquella respuesta tomaría buenas esperanzas hacía un lado de su hermana.

—Un par de días. Más quizá. Pero estoy seguro de que no tomará más de una semana —aseguró sonriendo. Más para alegrarse a sí mismo que a ella.

Escuchó Salir de sus labios un bufido de enojo. Eso parecía a su antigua actitud impaciente, al menos seguía teniendo parte de su personalidad, pensó. Se acercó a su cama y volvió a admirar el trabajo que sus uñas habían realizado en sus palmas. Levantó una de estas para observar las heridas mejor y evaluar con esta la calidad de rasguño que poseía su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando hiciste esto? —Preguntó señalando el punto en donde se encontraba sangre seca con una ceja arqueada.

Ahora ella se encontraba nerviosa de responder.

—La impotencia de no poder despertar. —respondió tras un largo silencio en el que se pasó meditándolo.

El semblante de Eden se ensombreció un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres explícitamente? —No pudo evitar preguntar curioso.

Sonia soltó un pequeño exhalo.

—Desperté varios minutos antes de abrir los ojos. La verdad es que es una sensación horrible el no poder hablar ni decir nada para pedir ayuda. Y fue una experiencia horrorosa para mí que no pude evitar descargar mi furia en mis palmas, no de forma intencional por supuesto —agregó mordiéndose un labio.

— ¿No te lo ha visto la doctora? —Inquirió Eden después de varios segundos. Al ver que su hermana negó con la cabeza hizo un ademan para intentar tranquilizarse —tendrán que vendártelos, no puedes salir así.

Sonia gruñó.

Eden observó la hora en su móvil. Eran casi las ocho y tenía que asistir a la preparatoria, soltó un suspiro de resignación y anunció su salida del lugar.

—Sonia. —Al ver el que rostro de la otra tenía su total atención continuó con su discurso —tengo que dejarte sola durante algunas horas. Tengo que ir a la preparatoria y después de eso me vengo inmediatamente a verte. Sé lo frustrante que es quedarte sólo en un lugar como este, por lo que te dejaré esto —de la mesa de noche tomó un volumen que dictaba en letras cuidadosamente adornadas "La Máscara de la Muerte Roja"; escrito de Edgar Alan Poe —era tu escrito favorito de él y lo has leído al menos cinco veces.

— ¿Quieres que me quede leyendo en lo que tu vuelves de la escuela? —Dudó observándolo incrédula. No recordaba tener un buen hábito de lectura pero, bueno, ni siquiera recordaba su propio interés en la vida, ¿Cómo esperaba recordar sus pasatiempos?

Eden bajó la mirada, no sabiendo que responder.

—No quiero hacer esto pero no puedo ausentarme más en la escuela —aclaró soltando aire con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Sonia refunfuñó y sopló su flequillo, no teniendo más remedio que ceder.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Eden sonrió agradecido —. Pero, por favor, no tarde mucho.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

—.—

Llegó a su casa y tiró las llaves donde pudo. Probablemente se le complicaría el encontrarlas después pero no le importaba demasiado eso. Era futuro y uno no tan cercano.

Aquel día faltaría a la universidad. Como otras dos veces pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de asistir a esta, dado que la desilusión de aquella ocasión era peor que en los otros días. Ya que antes esperaba que ella despertase; pero ahora tenía la certeza de que no fue "ella" quien despertó.

Se acercó con paso de plomo al sofá más cercano y sacó su celular de la chaqueta. Enviando una disculpa a todos sus profesores de aquel día puesto que no podría asistir, ahorrándose los verdaderos motivos que le incitaban a la inasistencia se ocultó tras un "me siento indispuesto" y dando un cordial saludo, terminó la redacción.

Dejó el móvil de lado y terminó por acostarse en este, con una mano en la frente se propuso adivinar el tono de blanco que pintaba el techo. Posiblemente sería un cascarón, o un marfil, o quizá un blanco absoluto. En cualquier caso, Sonia hubiera podido adivinarlo.

Se regañó de forma mental por tener aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza. Se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un botellón de agua.

Abrió el frigórico y tomó de este una botella pet con el contenido líquido que el buscaba. La abrió y bebió con plausiva rapidez. En menos de dos tragos ya llevaba la mitad de su contenido.

Se separó de esta para tomar aíre y continuó bebiendo. No es que tuviera demasiada sed pero, necesitaba algo que le tranquilizara y no encontró otra solución mejor que beber frenéticamente.

Cuando la botella se encontró vacía, se apresuró por dejarla en el pretil del lavatrastos y recargar los codos en este. Observó los tonos que abarcaban la cocina y de pronto recordó el porqué de su ingesta excesiva del líquido natural.

Apretó los puños y se dio vuelta para tomarse de los cabellos.

—Maldición —se dijo —. Si sigo con estos pensamientos no podré hacer ningún progreso en esta etapa.

¿Era una etapa? Por supuesto que lo era. Era la etapa del rechazo a la realidad, en la que el sujeto no quería aceptar algo perdido. Se resignaba a vivir en el pasado y a deprimirse con cualquier cosa que le recordase a este. La etapa más difícil y la principal razón del problema en el sujeto, que no quería pasarla. Por más que se insistiera sabía que no llegaría a pasarla, sin ayuda no podría.

Y es que nadie dijo que sería sencillo verla despertar. Nadie pensó en la posibilidad de una amnesia, de una pérdida parcial, probablemente total de memoria. Si él había sobrevivido con sólo rasguños y un par de puntadas, ella no tenía por qué vivir con aquel cruento destino.

Claro que se había encontrado inconsciente durante varios días. El, quien había estado a punto de romperse el cuello sólo duró inconsciente durante tres días en su estadía en el hospital. Pero a pesar de aquello, y de que él fuera el que hubiese recibido el peor impacto, ella fue quien recibió el peor castigo. Ella, quien no tenía que sufrir le tocaba con el yugo más pesado, y el más difícil que él hubiera podido imaginar.

—El destino nunca es justo —se recordó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Es cierto. El destino siempre es caprichoso y nunca hace justicia ni validez a las represalias de la vida. El destino se manejaba libre por esta y esquivaba los enojados gritos de la prudencia y el tiempo. De las heridas y las vivencias que la gente aprisionaba en su alrededor. De las millones de razones que la pulcritud daba para decirle sobre lo correcto. Las esquivaba a todas ellas y les sonreía con sarna y cinismo. Se burlaba y molestaba de ellas en sus propios rostros y tenía la desfachatez de escupir en estos. Como si fuese el rey de todo y terrateniente de su alrededor. Poseedor de su propia justicia con base en su criterio y letra. Confiando en que el designio siempre se encuentra a su favor.

Con pesadez en la cabeza, Soma se dirigió a su propio cuarto y ya dentro de este se dispuso a leer lo que seguramente tendría de deberes en el instituto por no haber asistido. Leyó y leyó pero por más que lo intentó nada de las palabras frente a sus ojos logró quedarse dentro de su memoria. Molesto por eso dejó de lado el enorme volumen de álgebra a un lado y se recostó en su cama, pensando en hace sólo un par de horas. En la peor experiencia vivida en los años que llevaba.

Intentaba no reavivar los hechos, pero le era imposible ignorar algo de tal magnitud. Se masajeó las sienes buscando tranquilidad en aquel ejercicio pero no encontrando otra cosa que augurio doloroso y torturante para su equilibrio mental. Puesto que los recuerdos se encontraban frescos en su cabeza y no la abandonarían así de fácil como querer intentarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó durmiéndose y dejando que pensamientos inquietantes dieran más preguntas a su atormentado cerebro a cuestiones inexistentes como lo era la fantasía.

—.—

Llegó sin ningún contratiempo a la preparatoria y ya en esta escuchó el inevitable timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la jornada estudiantil. El comienzo de su octava semana en aquel semestre.

Soltó un exhalo de triunfo al saberse puntual. Después de su breve descanso se aseguró de apurar su paso para no llegar tarde a su casillero y buscar los materiales para su primera clase. Cuando lo cerró ya se encontraba hablando con Subaru y Haruto. Con estos preguntándole su excusa para no acompañarles el día anterior a salir un rato y divertirse.

—Estuve ocupado —respondió a todas las dudas de sus amigos. Estos se observaron y más dudas surgieron entre ambos.

— ¿Tan ocupado como para no acompañarnos al concierto? —Dedujo levemente desconcertado el menor de ellos. Eden no quería explicar el accidente de su hermana ni mucho menos dar a conocer su aún estadía en el país.

—Es más complicado de lo que parece —se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, no has hablado de tu hermana en más de dos meses, ¿Cómo le va en Inglaterra estudiando Diseño Gráfico? ¿Te ha enviado cartas? —Preguntó de repente Haruto.

—No he recibido noticias de ella —mintió. Su mirar se notaba nervioso y sus dedos no hacían otra cosa que afirmarlo. Subaru notó aquello pero decidió callar.

— ¿Ni una sola? —Dijo incrédulo el castaño. Eden se reprendía por decir semejante red de mentiras. Un solo fallo en esta y se vería perdido.

—Lastimosamente su correspondencia no va dirigida para mí —acotó en cierto tono que, a los otros les daba imaginación para deducir a quien iba esta. Sin que volviesen a preguntar, eso esperaba.

—Pero, ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo se encuentra? Digo, es tu hermana. Deberían hablarte de ella —respondió astuto el peli azul.

Eden se aclaró la garganta, no quería seguir mintiendo; sin embargo la incredulidad y preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos por el estado de su hermana era algo que no deseaba ni pensar. Suspiro buscando paz en el aíre, algo que le relajase pero encontrando resultados fallidos.

—Supongo que debería. —Fue su última aportación al tema. Buscando un nuevo tema preguntó — ¿Creen que el profesor nos regañe por llegar tan tarde?

—.—

Observó el aparato en el que se vería introducida, algo parecido a un tubo gigantesco con una camilla lo suficientemente grande para que un humano se encontrara dentro.

— ¿Me podría repetir para que sirve eso? —Pidió dudosa señalando el aparato. La enfermera la observó con dulzura y se le acercó, le tomó del hombro para inculcarle un poco de confianza y se dispuso a responder su duda.

—Es para realizarte la tomografía —acotó sonriendo. Esperando que la peli rosa la imitase y curvara sus labios hacía arriba.

— ¿Y me inyectarán algo para meterme? —Respondió asustada. La mujer soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso querida, no te harán ninguna incisión.

— ¿Duele? —Fue la última cuestión en la mente de la chica. Haruka, la enfermera no podía sino reír por las preguntas inocentes de la casi-adulta.

—En lo absoluto. Dime, ¿Te han hecho alguna vez rayos X? —Al ver a la de cabellos rosas negar (probablemente por no recordarlo) prosiguió a explicarle —. Bueno, lo único que te ocurrirá será que te quedes ahí dentro un par de minutos mientras observan tu cerebro por un aparato que es capaz de ver las ondas cerebrales que se encuentra dentro de eso —respondió señalando el gran objeto frente a Sonia.

Un poco más confiada, Sonia asintió con la cabeza señalando estar preparada. Y esperando que eso no se la tragara, se acercó y se recostó en la camilla que el interior le ofrecía.

Cuando comenzó a moverse tuvo un ligero susto. Después de eso sólo podía observar las luces que se encontraban instaladas dentro de la cabina. Esta sólo era del tamaño del torso para arriba. Se dispuso a medir lo calante que estas podrían ser, si llegaba a encandilarse lo suficiente como para ver luces de color verdoso y amarillo o simplemente no ver nada. Se preguntó cómo funcionaba la tecnología en compañía de la ciencia médica para descifrar lo que sea que resultara de aquellos exámenes y lo extraño que resultaba estar dentro de aquel aparato enorme.

Sin poder evitarlo, comparó aquel instrumento médico con una cama solar, las luces encandilantes y el tiempo de espera que se necesitaba de estos. Aquella imagen vino a su cabeza en base a un recuerdo perdido de su memoria en el que pudo visualizar aquel momento.

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo acompañó. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios; queriendo apretar sus manos contra su cabeza las levantó ligeramente, pero recordando las instrucciones de la mujer antes de meterse en el aparato de evitar a toda costa aquello las bajó. De igual forma, tuvo el impulso de pedir que se terminara la sesión y tomar un descanso, pero negó sus impulsos y se mordió el labio para no gritar. Esperó tortuosos minutos hasta que le dieron permiso para salir del aparato.

Aliviada por su estadía terminada en el aparato, salió de este tambaleando. Probablemente hubiera tropezado de no ser por Haruka que se encontraba disponible para ella. Sentía sus piernas de gelatina y sabía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo sin no reposaba pronto. Sólo llevaba cuatro horas despierta, sin embargo necesitaba descansar si no quería desmayarse. Se volvió a preguntar el tiempo que estuvo en estado comatoso y si en aquel tiempo había dado señales prontas de su, ahora mal de memoria.

Tenía deseos de preguntárselo a Haruka, pero si soltaba una palabra de su boca seguro que tambalearía al igual que sus piernas; no se sostendría y eventualmente caería. Ya que a diferencia de sus piernas no tenía un refuerzo de apoyo como lo era la enfermera.

Decidió que el silencio acallaría sus dudas hasta que llegara su hermano de la escuela. Que en este se encontrarían sus pensamientos y de igual forma le hablaría del repentino trozo de recuerdo que encontró en el rato de la tomografía.

Pequeña pero segura era su esperanza de recuperar la memoria, debería decirla a los médicos que la atendían, sin embargo no terminaba de confiar en ellos y por más que quería no se decidía a soltarlo en voz alta.

Pero en Eden confiaba. Si este le aseguró que era su hermano menor dedujo que podría contar con su apoyo no importa qué. Que este se encontraría a su lado para que se recuperase pronto y recordar con claridad todos y cada uno de los momentos pasados en su vida y pasado, que cada momento en este volvería a pegarse en su memoria y no se escaparía de esta. Que recordaría el incidente que la trajo a ese lugar tan lúgubre y lleno del olor a antiséptico que tanto odiaba.

Que ella recordaría.


	4. Chapter 3: Again in my home

_**Angel of Mine, capítulo 3. Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gemini in tauro.**_

* * *

 _ **Angel of Mine**_

 ** _—._** _ **Chapter 3 ~Again in my home.**_ ** _—_**

Al entrar en la estancia dejé caer mi maleta con las cosas que había dejado en el hospital. Me asombré por la hermosa decoración que poseían las paredes y no evité soltar un murmullo de asombro. Sin dejar pasar ni un solo detalle recorrí con la vista cada uno de los rincones que podían analizar mis ojos. Era en realidad hermosa la casa de mis padres, o al menos eso decía Eden.

—Ven por aquí —me dijo mi hermano menor y lo seguí asombrada por cada detalle en la estancia en la que me encontraba, no podía esperar a llegar a los demás lugares de la casa —. Esta es la cocina —acotó señalando una sala con unos fogones y un frigórico. Rodé un poco los ojos, sabía lo que era una cocina. —, y este es mi cuarto —señaló una puerta color caoba con unos cuantos rajes en esta qué parecían su propio nombre y letra. Me quedé asombrada del detalle de que estuviesen talladas en la misma madera y no hubiese sido en un cartel. Casi me sentía decepcionada de aquel detalle, como si supiera que no era algo típico de él.

Observé durante unos minutos incrédula el color que esta tenía y cuando decidí no tomarle importancia volteé hacía Eden.

Este me observó extrañado, probablemente por la desaprobatoria que le di a su puerta pero no por eso dejo de lado el recorrido.

—Y este —finalizó señalando una última puerta que conducía hacía una habitación que se encontraba hasta casi el final del pasillo. —, es tu cuarto.

La abrió con soltura y a través de ella pude observar los pocos muebles que conservaba ahora el inmueble. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no pude evitar sino el bajar la mirada y observar el mismo lugar que pisaba. Encendió la luz de la habitación así como ya lo había hecho con las anteriores estancias que habíamos visitado.

Parecía muy vacía a mi parecer. Como si le faltaran varias cosas que antes encontrara en él y ahora ya no existían ahí.

Había una cama, y de igual forma existían varios otros muebles. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un punto en la pared. Era un rectángulo color beige y por dentro se encontraba adornado de color blanco. Casi por inercia supuse que faltaba algo en ese punto en específico.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Le pregunté a Eden. Él observó el punto en el muro y nervioso me respondió.

—Una pared.

—Me refiero al rectángulo —insistí—El punto en blanco, le falta… algo.

—Ah —recordó. Solté un bufido sabiendo que quería tomarme el pelo. —Es una fotografía tuya. Es sólo que la quitaste porque te ibas a mudar.

Me quedé en silencio. Volví mis orbes al rectángulo y me quedé viéndolo durante varios minutos.

Un vacío surcó mi pecho y acto seguido desapareció. Por un instante sentí una desoladora tristeza y, sin saberlo exactamente, falta de algo.

Observé nuevamente aquel cuadro y negué con la cabeza un par de veces. Para negármelo y seguir con mis actividades de acoplamiento. Supuestamente debieran ser él quien me explicara pero yo terminaba preguntando Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué. Casi haciendo parecer que me ocultara algo.

Solté un suspiro sabiendo que nada lograría si continuaba insistiendo. Por último pregunté.

— ¿Y dónde quedó la fotografía? —Dije. Sin saberlo muy bien la ansiedad corrió por mis venas cuando aquella cuestión surgió a mis labios de la nada.

—No estoy seguro —respondió con sinceridad —. Probablemente lo hayas puesto en tus cajas. Te ibas a mudar de aquí por lo que no dudo que ya la hayas empacado.

— ¿En dónde se encuentran mis cajas? —Pregunté. Sé que parecía muy inmadura pero no pude evitar preguntarlo. Quería recordar mi pasado aunque eso significase saber cosas que no necesitaba.

.— **Flash Back—.**

Me encontraba recostada en mi habitación, después de haber descansado de mi desliz en la habitación donde me tomaron la tomografía o lo que sea, había llegado Eden y me acompañó el resto de la tarde.

En definitiva, me sentía a salvo a su lado. Por lo que confiaba completamente en su palabra de que fuera mi hermano. Fue muy entretenido hablar con él durante un buen rato que mis labios no dejaron de sonreír ni por un segundo.

Y más buenas noticias me llegaron en aquel día. Dentro de un par de horas me darían de alta. Sólo necesitaban terminar mis papeles para poder salir y no necesitaría ninguna otra noche en aquel espantoso y fantasmagórico lugar.

—Tal parece que sólo necesitas un par de días en reposo, pero eso es en tu propia vivienda. Para acostumbrarte de nuevo —me informó Haruka. En verdad que me encontraba agradecida y no hallaba la forma de explicarle mi gratitud. Lo único que pude realizar en aquel momento fue el sonreír.

Mi menor me observó, con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro. A mí también me alegraba a noticia, es sólo que no sabía reaccionar a algo así de repentino. Fue grato saber que no demoraría ninguna noche de conciencia en aquel sitio blanquecino y con olor a antiséptico. Pero algo me sonaba contraproducente en todo esto. Sin sentido. No encuentro la forma de expresar mi desacuerdo e inseguridad en la (¿Buena?) Nueva noticia. Sin embargo me mantuve quieta y sonreí para que Eden siguiera con sus labios iguales.

 **.—Flash Back End—.**

—Llame a Soma para que nos ayudase a desempacar tus cosas pero, no ha contestado su teléfono —anunció Eden. —Iré a su casa para ver cómo se encuentra, ¿Está bien si te quedas sola durante un par de horas?

Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar. Lo observé estupefacta, no sabiendo que responder. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia las paredes en repetidas ocasiones y no pude evitar el buscar la respuesta en estas blancas, e inmaculadas bardas.

—Cascarón—murmuré sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Ahora quien se encontraba estupefacto era mi hermano menor por lo que me apresuré para responderle. —El color de las paredes, es color blanco cascarón.

El silencio reinó la estancia durante un par de minutos hasta que él volvió a soltar palabra.

—Sólo una persona dice eso —respondió sonriéndome. La intriga me dominó con aquellas palabras y se vio reflejada en mis orbes. —Y de igual forma lo hace en momentos tan inapropiados como lo hiciste hace sólo unos segundos.

— ¿Lo hace? —Pregunté consternada. Probablemente refiriéndome al sujeto mencionado por Eden. Asintió con la cabeza y mi siguiente cuestión salió por si sola de mi boca, — ¿Quién es?

La sonrisa de Eden se hizo más ancha.

—Tú.

¿Yo? ¿Se refiere a mí? ¿A la anterior yo? ¿Antes del accidente que me ocasionara la pérdida de memoria?

Me señalé a mí misma. Sabiendo que era demasiado obvio, que la respuesta iba hacía mí, debido a que sólo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos en la habitación. Claro, a menos que él fuese un médium y pudiera ver fantasmas.

—Sí —respondió a mi muda pregunta —eras muy detallista con la decoración. Por ejemplo —señala al rectángulo de color caoba que había captado mi atención hace un par de minutos. —esto fue una de tus excentricidades. Y tú querías un lugar especial para aquella fotografía. Aún a pesar de que se encontraban todas las paredes disponibles aquel punto en específico era necesario para ubicarla y por supuesto no sería pegada con cinta. Por lo tanto también eras capaz de ubicar cualquier tonalidad de color con sólo admirarlo durante un par de segundos.

Me sorprendió aquel dato sobre mí que él me dio.

— ¿Y por qué aquella fotografía era tan importante para mí?

—E-eso no lo sé —erguí una ceja. Según sabía, él nunca había tartamudeado, hasta ahora. Al menos lo que mi inconsciente sabía. Mi mirada se tornó escéptica y pude ver como el evitaba la mía, solté un suspiro e intenté ignorar aquella reacción de mi menor.

—Cambiando de tema —anuncié para evitar problemas — ¿Dónde se encuentran mis cosas? Para comenzar un poco para desempacar y así quitarme unos cuantos de problemas.

—Están en casa de Soma —respondió Eden. Lo observé contrariada, sin saber exactamente por qué, sentí un poco de felicidad nacer en mi interior y como esta hacía que no tuviese ganas de preguntar —él te estaba haciendo el favor de guardarlas mientras reunías el dinero para comprar tu propio departamento.

¿Él hacía eso? Woa, era algo muy considerado de su parte pero, ¿Qué es lo que se encuentra mal en la excusa al último dato que mi hermano me brindó que hizo que toda felicidad se esfumara en mi interior? ¿Qué es?

—Eso suena como algo bueno —respondí apática —considerando que ya ha anochecido y no tengo ropas para cambiarme, es algo hermoso.

Eden gruñó.

— ¿Esta tan mal que te duermas con las mismas ropas con las que saliste del hospital? Digo, sólo hace un par de horas que te las has puesto.

—Pero son incómodas —repliqué sin encontrarle el pique a lo que dijo mi hermano. —Además, nadie duerme con ropas casuales… para algo sirve la ropa para dormir.

—Yo no duermo con ropa para dormir —respondió sin dudarlo. Lo observé sorprendida durante un par de minutos, para después soltar un soplido de resignificación.

—De acuerdo, dormiré con esta ropa.

—.—

Media hora después, me encontraba con las luces apagadas de mi habitación. Me sentía ajena a esta y no sabía que es lo que podría hacer para lograr entrar en un simple sueño.

No, nada.

A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo el intentando conciliar el sueño, el hecho de no lograrlo me mantenía frustrada. Más que enojada sería aquella la definición más completa en lo levemente posible.

Me levanté de esta, y con pesadez me acomodé para que mis pies tocaran el frío suelo. Con la planta de estos busqué las pantuflas que mi hermano me haya alcanzado y recargué el peso de todo mi cuerpo sobre mis piernas. Al menos ya no son tan débiles, pensé.

Caminé un par de minutos, con mis manos fisgoneando todo lo que podían como apoyo a mi falta de vista. Y me paré cuando sentí valles en la llanura de las paredes. Solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que no me había cruzado con nada inesperado en mi camino.

Con lentitud, abrí la puerta y de forma tímida asomé la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? —Murmuró mi hermano confundido después de escuchar a la puerta recorrerse. — ¿Sonia? —Preguntó parpadeando innumerables veces. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Te duele algo?

Me quedé parada durante un par de minutos. En la penumbra no podía distinguir su sombra, sin embargo sabía de dónde provenía su voz y me hacía una idea de su localización.

—No. Me encuentro bien —aseguré después de saber en donde se encontraba.

Supe que su rostro se había tornado confundido debido al tono que provenía de su voz.

— ¿En ese caso? —Me incitó a continuar. Solté un exhalo para buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

—No puedo dormir —solté. Traspasé el umbral de la puerta al tiempo que Eden encendía una lámpara que se encontraba al lado de su cama. —estuve durmiendo durante la mayor parte del día y no me encuentro con sueño.

—Y supongo que eso es un problema grande —dijo Eden para sí. Su mirada se tornó pensativa y se quedó así al menos un par de minutos. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en esta.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que me llegue el sueño? —Pregunté ansiosa. El negó rotundamente con la cabeza —en ese caso será una noche verdaderamente larga para mí.

—No todo está perdido —me dijo Eden —aún puedes hablar un rato conmigo hasta que te entre el sueño.

— ¿Pero no tienes escuela mañana? —Cuestioné.

Eden encogió los hombros.

—Me las puedo arreglar. —Aseguró.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Dije de repente. Él me observó extrañado —sólo por esta noche. En lo que me entra el sueño.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —respondió.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—No insistas Sonia. Ya casi eres una adulta, y se considera aquello inmaduro.

—Sólo por hoy.


	5. Chapter 4: Not to get sad

**_Capítulo cuatro listo para leerse._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

 ** _.-Chapter 4 ~ Not to get sad-._**

Soltó un exhalo, abrió sus ojos y entreabrió su casillero. De este sacó un par de libros y metió otros varios.

Cuando tenía las materias que necesitaría a la mano, cerró la cabina y se encaminó hasta el largo pasillo que le esperaba por ser recorrido. En eso se puso a pensar en las cosas con las que se había excusado su amigo por el Chat cuando no quiso ir con él el día anterior a estudiar.

‹‹ _ **En verdad que me siento muy exhausto. No creo que pueda soportar la noche en vela››**_

‹‹ _**¿Noche en vela?**_ —Había respondido— _**Pero si a lo mucho tardaremos una hora o dos…››**_

Después de aquel texto, Eden había dejado de responderle, a pesar de que había seguido insistiendo.

Sus cabellos color zafiro, le estorbaron durante unos minutos la vista, por lo que con un resoplido se los quitó de la frente. Al ver aquello Haruto sonrió divertido y se acercó a él.

— ¡Subaru! —Le dijo antes de llegar a con él. El aludido levantó la vista y recorrió con sus orbes alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz. Cuando estuvo en su campo visual sonrió un poco y cambió su triste trayectoria en dirección a Haruto.

—Hola —saludó cuando se encontraron a una distancia prudente para no gritar. Entre sus manos protegía su cuaderno para la materia presente y ahora, lo que más le importaba era no dejarla de vista. Puesto que alguien podría tomarla sin su permiso y copiarle la tarea. Ya le había pasado aquello en variadas ocasiones. Y era algo que le era reprendido por parte del profesor.

Haruto sacó su teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos para observar la hora. Faltaba poco más de media hora para la primera clase que se les impartiera.

—Es extraño —se dijo. A pesar de estar conversando al lado de Subaru quien le observó contrariado por sus repentinas palabras. —A estas horas Eden ya se encuentra hablando con nosotros, aquí.

Subaru, se mordió un labio al recordar lo cortante que había parecido el día anterior. Sabía que algo ocultaba y aquello le atemorizaba un poco. Probablemente se encontraba asustado.

—Se comporta extraño —le corrigió. Después de aquello soltó un pequeño e inerte suspiro— sin embargo, es confuso y no podemos sacar conclusiones antes de preguntárselo.

Haruto asintió con la cabeza. Volvió su rostro en dirección a algún sitio que no se le hiciese incómodo el observar, cuando se encontró con una hermosa pared se quedó embelesado con su belleza y optó por quedarse admirándola.

Subaru observó su móvil. A pesar de que todavía era temprano —faltaba media hora para su primera clase— se sentía extrañado de la no presencia de Eden en el instituto. Lo cual hacía todo más sospechoso.

Intentaría no darle más vueltas al asunto y esperaría al arribo de su amigo. De igual forma no importaba demasiado, debido a que tomaban el mismo curso y los mismos horarios por lo que tendría tiempo más que suficiente para preguntar que le estaba ocurriendo. Ya que debido al transcurso de dos meses se encontraba comportando extraño.

—.—

Se levantó sintiendo un incómodo dolor de cuello y después de observar a su izquierda recordó porque.

En su cama, se encontraba plácidamente dormida, Sonia. Él había insistido en dormir en un futón a pesar de que la de cabellos rosas había suplicado dormirse en la misma cama.

‹‹ _Pero Sonia —_ recuerda haberle dicho — _… la cama es muy pequeña. No creo que quepamos los dos.››_

Y suficiente había tenido con no rechazar a su hermana en su cuarto debido a su insomnio, como para compartir la misma cama con ella. Él se encontraba en una etapa en la que necesitaba privacidad y parecía que su mayor no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Aunque, vamos, ni siquiera había notado nada de sus memorias aún.

Decidió no despertar a Sonia y pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a Soma, aprovechando que su hermana se encontraba dormida de forma profunda y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sacó su teléfono de sus Jeans y marcó los dígitos del móvil del otro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Fue la casi inmediata respuesta que el otro dio al teléfono, después del segundo timbrazo.

Salió de la habitación para dejar sola a la otra por un rato y que de esa forma pudiese disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad. Sintiéndose cómoda.

— ¿Crees que puedas traer las cosas de Sonia? —Dudó. Se aclaró un poco la garganta para aclararle —Anoche se enojó conmigo porque no tenía un pijama para ponerse.

—Supuse que reaccionaría de esa forma. —repuso Soma al otro lado de la línea.

—A pesar de que no habría necesidad de que tuviera que quedarse en la casa de nuestros padres. Pero… —cortó su monólogo. Sabiendo que decir aquellas palabras en presencia del otro sería una fatalidad de su parte. —Aún así, —Cambió de tema para parecer más optimista. —hay una buena noticia.

Soma se vio sorprendido del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué cosa es? —A pesar de que no tenía buena señal del otro en su móvil, Eden pudo notar la ansiedad que había en la voz de Soma cuando realizó aquella pregunta.

—Dijeron que la amnesia era sólo temporal. —Una pequeña esperanza surgió dentro del pecho de su amigo. Sin que Eden se diese cuenta Soma había abierto los ojos de abrupto para dejar cabida a la emoción que le causaba el escuchar aquello. Eden continuó hablando, —El problema es, que no hay una fecha aproximada en la que vaya a hacerlo. El transcurso puede ser de seis semanas a seis meses, seis años inclusive —Soma resopló, ¿qué clase de obsesión tenía la amnesia con el número seis? —. Todo depende si encuentra el Factor.

— ¿Factor? —Repitió Soma extrañado.

—Ajá. Mira, así me lo explicó el doctor. Hay un objeto o persona en la cual el sujeto que perdió la memoria se apega de tal forma que es el que puede devolverle la memoria. —Tomó una pausa para buscar en su cabeza las palabras exactas del médico Yakashiro. Al no recordarlas intentó explicarle al otro lo que había entendido de toda la exhaustiva plática que había mantenido con el doctor. —El otro problema del que no te había hablado, es que aún no sabemos cuál podría ser el Factor. Puede que se encuentre entre sus cosas pero, si no te reconoció a ti tuve que descartar aquella idea.

Soma bufó del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias por la ayuda, —suspiró. Había aceptado la llamada del otro, no para pelearse, sino para recibir noticias de Sonia sin tener que verla a ella directamente. Por lo que agregó. —Tengo mucha tarea, por lo que no me será posible ir a tu casa. De igual forma se trata del hecho de que tengo que irme ahora a la universidad. ¿Crees que si te dejo las llaves en el sitio de siempre puedas ir tú a recoger sus cosas?

Eden dudó. Aquel día faltó a la preparatoria pero no siendo su culpa, de hecho a pesar de que su hermana había estado inconsciente durante un tiempo, no había dejado los estudios de lado. Se pasaba alrededor de hora y media en la mañana y algunos días entre semana. Para no perder tanta distancia con Subaru y Haruto. Ni que estos sospecharan.

—De acuerdo. Eso es sólo porque tengo la mañana libre. —Soma sabía que mentía, sin embargo no le diría nada si el otro no le daba insinuaciones de que quería ser descubierto. —iré en una media hora, o el tiempo que tarde de despertar Sonia en realidad.

—En ese caso te dejaré todo arreglado en la casa. Sabes en donde se encuentra la despensa y por ende si se tardan demasiado con las cosas de Sonia pueden comer algo.

Probablemente Eden no había notado la vacilación en la voz de Soma al decir el nombre de "Ella". Pero por si no lo había hecho, dejó que un exhalo frío y demandante se escuchara en el oído de su amigo; para que por lo menos supiese que el hablar del tema no le era sencillo.

—Y si necesitan algo no dudes en enviarme un texto. Los profesores no dejan recurrir comúnmente al teléfono por lo que no se vería extraño el sacarlo a mitad de la clase.

Eden asintió a pesar de no ser visto por el otro.

—Iré a tu casa cuando Sonia despierte, como dije. Gracias por la ayuda. —dijo. Después de escuchar un sonido extraño parecido a cansancio de parte del otro decidió que lo mejor sería colgar. —Nos vemos luego, Soma.

—De acuerdo. Luego te llamo. —acto seguido, en el teléfono se escuchó el usual timbre de que la llamada se había cortado por lo que se obstinó a cerrar la tapa del teléfono.

—Eden… —se escuchó la voz de Sonia entre bostezos. Cuando se giró vio como su hermana mayor se frotaba el ojo derecho con la manga de su sudadera que, la hacía parecer aún más pequeña y adorable. — ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

El nombrado, levantó una ceja con evidente intriga.

—Ni siquiera se notaba que tuvieras ánimos de despertarte. —admitió apesumbrado. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la otra chica esperando parecer tranquilizador y le informó. —Pero debo preguntar sobre tu apetito, ¿te cayó bien la comida del hospital el día de ayer? Necesitas que prepare algo ligero, ¿no?

Sonia asintió aún adormilada.

—Algo así me mencionó Haruka. —dijo para sí refiriéndose a la enfermera que la cuidó en el día anterior. — ¿Qué tan grande crees que sea la medición de 'ligero'? ¿Mucha?

Eden sonrió, recordaba a aquella hermana comelona que siempre pedía otra ración si se trataba de alguna comida acidulce.

Por si se trataba de alguna comida acidulce.

—.—

Cuatro horas y media ya llevaba de las clases de aquel día, ¿acaso no se presentaría? De igual forma, le hubiese avisado si algo así ocurría o cosas por el estilo.

Soltó un suspiro y de forma disimulada —para que el profesor no lo notase— sacó su teléfono y observó la hora. Tercer cambio de hora sería dentro de tres, dos, uno…

—Es todo de la tarea, ¿tienen dudas, chicos? —Sonrió el mayor a la clase para alentarlos de participar.

El timbre para anunciar el receso para los profesores respondió por ellos.

Dudas no habían.

Caminó hacía su casillero y se encontró con Haruto esperándole.

— ¿Todo bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Sin intensión de conversar, lo pasó de largo y abrió su casillero para dejar los cuadernos que había utilizado en la otra clase.

—Eden me dijo que no podría venir debido a que estaba enfermo. —fue cuanto dijo Haruto. Se recargó contra uno de los casilleros contiguos y cruzo los brazos. — ¿No te parece que esconde algo?

Subaru frunció el ceño al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del casillero, ¿cómo no pensarlo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó. Una pregunta hipócrita, pero era necesario hacerla para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Si hubiera estado enfermo nos hubiera enviado el texto desde antes. A pesar de que seguimos en las clases matutinas, ya han pasado casi cuatro horas y no había notificado hasta ahora. Al menos dime que lo pensaste. —suplicó con una expresión extraña en los labios, una especie de fruncimiento, sin embargo combinada con una leve preocupación en el tono de voz que utilizaba. Precavido, esperando la respuesta de Subaru.

El de cabellos color azules soltó un suspiro e hizo lo que pudo para relajarse. Bajó la vista al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo lo posible para no decir una afirmativa.

—No, ni siquiera tuve aquella sospecha. —respondió, esperando con aquello callar a su compañero de cabellos castaños. Sabía que mentirle de manera tan descarada era un poco desalmado, por lo que agregó otra cosa rápidamente. —Debía esperarme éste comportamiento de él desde hace dos meses a hoy.

Sin esperar que su compañero respondiera algo, simplemente se fue a su siguiente clase.

¿Herido? No había necesidad de preguntarlo. El comportamiento siempre delata a las personas.

—.—

A pesar de que aquella exposición no tenía nada que ver con diseño gráfico sino con arte contemporáneo, no pudo evitar relacionarlo con ella.

Todo lo que tuviera relación con el arte, tenía el nombre de _Sonia_ tatuado en él. Absolutamente todo. Y ni un solo aspecto de este se salvaba.

Los apuntes que tenía de aquella clase eran inexistentes debido a que necesitaba más tiempo para procesar lo sucedido hace dos días. ¿Cómo es que ella había perdido la memoria? ¿Por qué ella, de entre todas las personas posibles?

Aunque también sus pensamientos se encontraban combinados con la conversación que mantuvo hace un par de horas con Eden. ¿Factor?

No había comprendido por completo aquel dato, sin embargo tampoco podía decir que no sabía a qué se refería con _El Factor._

Pensó durante un par de minutos más antes de poder volver a la voz clara y fuerte del profesor, potente e imponente. Daba miedo, sin duda alguna.

Pero, a pesar de que aquel salón se encontraba con más de cien personas, para Soma se encontraba casi vacío. Podría decirse que ni él se encontraba ahí dentro.

—.—

Observó al de cabellos de color gris antes de volver a soltar un resoplido de aburrimiento, ¿cuál era el tiempo adecuado necesario para cocinar un desayuno simple? Aquella pregunta no dejaría de aquejarla durante varias horas. Supuso.

Con los brazos recargados en la barra desayunadora, comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar lo que su hermano fuese a preparar, lo-que-sea que haya preparado.

—Vamos a desayunar, no a prepararle la comida al rey de Francia —le informó aburrida. Según su reloj mental (uno que se había habituado debido a su estadía de un solo día consciente en el hospital) llevaba Eden casi una hora preparando su desayuno, pero tal parecía que lo que el otro hacía era buscar los ingredientes, digo, no podría tardarse tanto en preparar una papilla o algo-comestible-pero-ligero, ¿o sí?

—Lo sé, pero me dieron instrucciones específicas para preparar tus alimentos —acotó concentrándose en batir algo parecido a vómito (o lo que Sonia calificó como vómito) en un trasto circular. —Y me es costoso habituarme a preparar estas cosas que no había realizado nunca en mi vida. Aunque tiene sentido que necesites cuidados especiales debido al tiempo de estadía que tuviste en el hospital.

Sonia soltó un bufido recordando la poca porción que había recibido en aquel cuarto blanco: un par de gelatinas, un vaso de leche y algo que tuvo que adivinar, era un pudín. No se podía quejar, sin embargo le parecía excesivamente… batido.

¿Por qué había necesidad de darle comida pre-molida? No es como si ella pudiera resentirlo después… ¿verdad?

Bueno, eso le había informado Haruka. Que había estado demasiado tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de alimentación que no fuese intravenosa, y que fuera muy probable que si probaba algún alimento sólido era probable que terminara echándolo de su organismo. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo era ´mucho´ para la enfermera y la doctora que tenía en cargo? ¡Eh! ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes; dos, tres semanas?

Levantó la vista al escuchar a un plato posicionarse frente a ella y ver que el contenido de este le parecía familiar —lo recordaba, era la misma papilla nombrada "pudín" que le habían ofrecido en el lugar con olor a antiséptico y la verdad no olía muy diferente, por lo que no dudaba que su sabor fuese a distar mucho de parecerse— pero por si las dudas lo olfateó. Pareciera que tenía dudas de su propia sangre pero, debería estar precavida si se trataba de instrucciones dadas por el hospital. No quería que su hermano pasara algún paso de estos y volviera a ser internada en aquellas cuatro paredes blancas —tres en realidad, sin contar el hecho de que había una cristalera que daba al pasillo— y quedarse con la soledad como única compañera.

— ¿En verdad es necesario que coma esto? —Lloriqueó acostando su cabeza al lado de su "desayuno" y lamentándose su mala suerte refunfuñando por eso.

Eden asintió sin darse cuenta del rostro decaído de su menor y sonriendo para su tortura.

—Lo es. Instrucciones de la doctora Yagata si quieres recuperarte. —adjudicó a su desastroso intento de papilla con olor a hospital. Bueno, al menos si la había hecho parecer a la del hospital, _"con aroma incluido."_

Pensó que quejarse no le serviría de nada por lo que se aventuró a hundir la cuchara y dejar que su paladar se llenara del —insípido, muy insípido— sabor que poseía aquel platillo. Al principio sus papilas gustativas optaron por abandonar la sustancia y decirle _"Expúlsalo, ¡se siente muy viscoso!"_ Pero se obligó a continuar saboreándolo y, finalmente, pasándolo por su vía traqueal dejando satisfecho a su hermano menor, quien sabía que terminaría tragándose aquello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve internada como para que me obligaran a comerme esto por tres semanas? —Preguntó horas después, en el departamento de Soma. Cuando Eden le había mostrado la dieta que le había dado Haruka vía electrónica, sorprendiéndose al saber que necesitaba al menos dos semanas con aquellos bocadillos tan poco vastos a comparación de la comida que de verdad fortalecería a su cuerpo y que, a pesar de no recordar, su cuerpo comenzaba a extrañar.

Eden, quien se encontraba bajando de los escalones se quedó estático en uno de los maderos. El rechinar de su pisada se prolongó debido a la vacilación que mostró al pisar por completo aquel escalón. Soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Para qué necesitas saberlo? —Cuestionó dudando si realmente sería buena idea darle la excusa. Debería encontrar una salida de todo aquello.

—Por el hecho de que el tiempo de acoplamiento se me hace excesivamente largo, pienso que al menos debería tener una excusa. —se cruzó de brazos.

Eden soltó un suspiro.

— ¿No te lo dijo la doctora Yagata o la enfermera Haruka? —Dijo, para librarse de decir el mismo la información.

Sonia negó.

—Omitieron aquello.

—Solo te puedo decir, que el tiempo que estuviste internada vale aquellas tres semanas con papilla. —Terminó el camino de escalones.


	6. Chapter 5: University

_**¡Lamento la tardanza! Espero Espero que disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 ~ University**_

* * *

Fruncí los labios al tiempo que intentaba procesar las palabras de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté, para estar segura de que lo que me decía era verdad.

Eden volteó su vista de mi (asqueroso) desayuno para verme como quien no quiere la cosa.

—He dicho que irás a la universidad aquí. —tomó una pausa en la que cortó un par de vegetales. —Como ya te lo mencioné, ibas a asistir a Inglaterra pero…

—Perdí mi beca, no hay necesidad de repetirlo. —Acoté mordazmente. Recargué mi rostro entre mis manos y solté otro exhalo entre tantos que ya había dado aquella mañana. Vaya, que aquel día sería más que pesado. — ¿Y cuándo es que comienzo?

—Oh, eso. Creo que lo más probable es que mañana dado que un amigo me hizo el favor de inscribirte.

— ¿Soma? —Intenté averiguar. El asintió quedo. No dije nada más durante, al menos media hora.

Duramos un par de horas hablando de la escuela y de todo lo que había acerca de la universidad que debería saber antes de llegar a ésta. Por supuesto que sólo le seguía el hilo de las conversaciones a medias, ya que habían un pensamiento enorme que acaparaba completamente mi atención: ¿Qué me esperaba en la universidad?

—

Al día siguiente, me encontraba esperando al lado de mi hermano en la puerta de Soma. Apreté con fuerza los cuadernos que me había dado ayer y suspiré al tiempo que removía un poco de tierra con el zapato. Solté otro suspiro en lo que esperaba a que la puerta se abriera y saliera aquel chico de cabellos naranjas tan atrayentes, parecidos al color que el sol despedía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos crecieron de tamaño al verme parada en su puerta. Al ver a mi hermano éstos volvieron a su tamaño normal. Enarqué una ceja al darme cuenta de aquel dato. ¿Qué hay en mi rostro que le sorprende tanto? ¿Será que me odia? Recuerdo que se cayó en mi habitación de hospital lo cual me hace dudar que realmente me tenga en aprecio. Al fin y al cabo, mi hermano dijo que _había dado la casualidad de que había despertado el mismo día que él me había visitado._

—Eden que… sorpresa verte aquí. —Lo último lo dijo con un sarcasmo casi tan evidente como la sorpresa que había en sus ojos. Mi hermano rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Dijiste que me podrías ayudar a Sonia con lo de la universidad, ya que yo tengo la preparatoria temprano.

—Bueno sí, te lo sugerí pero dijiste que sería un poco más tarde. —Recordó confundido. Se suponía que debería haber llegado casi rajando las ocho, no a las siete exactas.

—Sé que lo hice pero era necesario dejarla ya, debido a que tardarán una media hora en todo aquel asunto de la burocracia y los papeles de Sonia. Mis padres me ayudaron a inscribirla éste fin de semana aprovechando que vinieron, por lo que el caso de que ella no se encuentre en las listas sería un poco normal.

Soma asintió dándole frente a la situación. Supongo que aquello era una situación de la qué preocuparse, ¿no lo era? Me dejó cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Soma discutió un par de cosas con mi hermano de las cuales, sólo le puse atención a una, en la cual, le había lanzado una mirada despectiva.

—Por favor Soma, tampoco es como si ella te fuese una extraña. —Seguido de otra mirada intensa entre ambos, me hacía pensar que me escondían más cosas de las que me habían prometido, hacían—. Recuerda que…

—No hay necesidad de que lo digas. —Le interrumpió. ¿Recordar qué? Ahora me encontraba curiosa a lo que sea que haya interrumpido Soma, ¿qué debería recordar? ¿De qué exactamente hablaban?

Eden se despidió con una señal de la mano. Se alejó extrañamente de la casa, Soma cerró la puerta y me observó.

— ¿Gustas beber algo antes de irnos a la escuela? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Siéntate en la sala, volveré propiamente vestido. —Hasta ahora venía a reparar en su vestimenta, era algo parecido a una camiseta de algodón, algo holgada y un pantalón de tela. Asentí con la cabeza.

Caminé por el gaken hasta entrar correctamente en la sala y encontrarme con un hermoso juego de sillones de color crema y café, colores que se iban intercalando en el tapizado, formando un patrón de cuadros. Observé alrededor durante un par de minutos, como no encontré nada entretenido caminé en dirección a los sillones.

Me senté en uno de ellos y me dispuse a observar el techo. Tenía un hermoso color…

—Marfil. —No pude evitar decir.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Soma llegando a la sala, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa Azul marino algo desgastada.

—El color del techo. — Lo señalé. Mis palabras parecieron asustarlo. Su expresión pasó de una tranquilidad a tener tatuado en el rostro… ¿impresión?—. Emmm, ¿Soma, te encuentras bien?

Volvió a la realidad, mirándome… ¿admirado?

—Sonia… —sus ojos se cristalizaron, ¿acaso iba a llorar? Lo observé confundida. ¿Por qué exactamente reaccionaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué había dicho mi nombre con aquel empeine? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hizo?

— ¿So-ma? —Dije confundida. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, sólo… que… olvídalo. Una pequeña broma que había entre mi padre y yo. —Enarqué una ceja, sin embargo, asentí lentamente con la cabeza—. Con la ayuda de tus padres te matricularon en las mismas clases que yo así que no tienes demasiado de qué preocuparte. Por lo que, si necesitas la respuesta de algo… te la puedo dar. O si estás confundida no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estudias? —No tuve evitar que las palabras saliesen de mi boca. Él posicionó una mano en su barbilla, pensando. De repente, parecía mucho más serio de lo que, ya de por sí era. Le daba un toque de sabiduría y madurez. Parecido al que sólo los pensadores tienen.

—Es… Diseño. Más específico, para construir edificaciones. —Intentó aclararse la garganta, incómodo.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamé—. ¿Y yo? ¿O no tenías ni la menor idea? —Ahora, su expresión pareció dubitante y se mordió un labio en busca de la respuesta adecuada para responder mi dubitante. Después de lo que parecieron minutos pareció listo para responderme.

—Ibas a estudiar también Diseño, pero otra clase de Diseño diferente al mío. Es por eso que nos permitieron compartir las clases, debido a que estudiaremos lo mismo pero en diferentes funcionamientos. —Pareció querer agregar algo más pero se contuvo. Sonreí satisfecha y él para no observarme disculpó su mirada en su reloj, al instante sus ojos se abrieron grandes—. ¡Por Dios, ya es tarde! ¡Ven vámonos! —Dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi muñeca y me jalaba para caminar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es? —Inquirí un poco incómoda al no tener tiempo ni de respirar. Él apenas y pudo procesar la pregunta cuando abrió la puerta de su auto. Después de eso, se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—No me refiero a eso. Sino que necesitamos checar que tu inscripción se haya dado con el proceso correcto. Por lo que necesitamos al menos unos… ¿veinte minutos de adelanto? Para llegar. Y si no nos vamos ahora creo que ambos llegaremos tarde a las clases. —Me indicó al tiempo que se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad y se aseguraba de tener en el asiento trasero su mochila y tener dinero en la guantera para poder comprar después—. Según me dijo Eden tienes una dieta propuesta por el hospital para no marearte con la comida normal por un tiempo.

Instintivamente, fruncí el ceño del asco.

—No hay necesidad de recordármelo. —insistí, acomodándome bien el cinturón y bajando un poco la ventana a mi lado. Él sonrió un poco y después soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tan mal sabe? —Preguntó a lo que respondí con una expresión de asco.

—Pues… bonito no sabe. —Admití un poco contrariada. Tampoco es como si recordara las cosas que he comido pero… sé que así no debe saber la comida.

Condujo en silencio un par de minutos antes de suspirar pesadamente. Me le quedé observando extrañada e iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando él mismo se atrevió a explicarse.

—Se supone que no te iba a decir esto pero… la razón por la que apenas te matricularon en una Universidad aquí es porque tenías una beca… en… Inglaterra. —Intentó no parecer incomodado pero pude notarlo simplemente por ver como sus manos apretaban el volante tan fuerte.

¿Por qué me sentía tan tranquila al estar cerca de él? ¿Qué tenía que me inspiraba paz?

Llegamos a un edificio magníficamente construido y me sorprendí a mí misma al encontrarme calculando las dimensiones internas del edificio después de estudiarlo un par de segundos. Soma me sorprendió haciéndolo y después de eso me sonrió.

— ¿Verdad que es asombroso? —Dijo a lo que asentí la cabeza y volvía a observar anonada el enorme edificio. De verdad, no tenía palabras para describirlo y no creía que fuese a tenerlas durante mínimo media hora, después de revisar los planos de construcción probablemente mi teoría de que no estuviese construido con concreto sería correcta. Tal y majestuoso edificio no podía ser construido con un material tan… osado.

— ¿Cuándo fue construido esto? —Pregunté asombrada. Él rio un poco y después me contestó.

—Aproximadamente seis años. Es… relativamente nuevo. —Sonrió recordando la poca historia que hay detrás del edificio. O parecía que lo hacía.

Nos adentramos y pasamos por un portón con la probable Inicial de la Universidad y después pasamos por vastas cantidades de pasto. Minutos después nos encontrábamos entrando y me sorprendí un poco al ver a tantas personas de mi edad (o que aparentaban serlo) aglomeradas en un sólo edificio. Soma se fue directo a un área específica en el que se encontraban varias mujeres sentadas frente a unas cajas grandes que captaban su atención. Después de prestarles atención, noté que eran aquellas PC de las que Eden me había nombrado. Habló un par de cosas y después ellas le dieron instrucciones, preguntaron algo y él me señaló.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo la señorita de labios rojos. Al darme cuenta que envidiaba el carmesí que los adornaba me mordí un labio y una de mis manos fue directo al que había apretado. Después de asegurarme que no me había sacado sangre lo acomodé nerviosamente en una de las correas de mi mochila. No me importaba lo que aquella mujer dijese a Soma a pesar de ser mi información.

—De acuerdo —escuché que dijo. Mencionó algo más antes de alejarse del cristal que le separaba de la mujer de labios rojos—. Muchísimas gracias.

—Para servir a los estudiantes. —aseguró ella. Me volteé a ver a Soma y él me hizo una seña de que le siguiese. Obedecí sin oponer demasiada resistencia y caminamos por el pasillo vacío.

Después de verificar que sí estaba correctamente inscrita, nos dirigimos a la primera hora-clase que tocaba en el salón 204B. Me sentía como una especie de sombra de Soma, debido a que le estaba siguiendo para todos lados. Al llegar me encontré con una chica de cabellos azules que llegó directamente conmigo.

— ¡Sonia! —Exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me habías mencionado que irías a Inglaterra.

—Hola Paradox —Dijo Soma algo… ¿apático?— Es un placer siempre el verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño. —Acotó ella después de rodar los ojos. Me observó nuevamente, sedienta de respuestas—. ¿Y bien?

Suspiré.

—Tuve un accidente que me impidió viajar fuera del país. —Me disculpé viendo a Soma, al ver que me asentía con la cabeza supe que iba por buen camino.

— ¡Pero mínimo me hubiese avisado! Me hubiera gustado ir a visitarte. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Qué acaso no somos las mejores amigas?

Espera… ¿qué?

—Tuve que alejarme de los aparatos electrónicos durante mi estancia en el hospital y mientras no pude hacer nada.

Ella observó a Soma.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No se supone que tú ere…

— ¡Suficiente de discrepancias en contra de mí! —Le interrumpió. Arqueé una ceja, él para excusar su actitud dijo—. Ya viene el profesor, lo mejor será ir a nuestros lugares.

 _¿Que él era… qué?_


End file.
